


El hilo rojo

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cameos, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Introspection, Eventual Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Legends, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Red String of Fate, Reflection, Relationship(s), Slightly Out Of Character, Steve Needs a Hug, i think, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Y no te olvides, Steve —concluía su madre cada vez, los ojos cargados de algo que parecía tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo —. Que el hilo puede estirarse y enredarse, pero jamás podrá romperse.





	El hilo rojo

**Author's Note:**

> __

_«No todos lo pueden ver.»_ Eran las palabras de su madre cuando Steve le preguntaba sobre el hilo que llevaba enredado en su meñique. Era rojo brillante, tan fino que no llamaría la atención si no fuese porque daba muchas vueltas alrededor del dedo, y se estiraba tanto que parecía ir más allá de donde llegaba la vista.

—No todos lo pueden ver— decía su madre cuando Steve le preguntaba por qué no podían hablar del tema con nadie más, por qué parecía que nadie más se sentía curioso—. Pero nosotros sí. Tiene que ser nuestro secreto.

Y lo fue.

A su madre solía preguntarle todo lo que podía respecto al hilo. _(¿Lo veía la persona que estaba al otro lado? ¿Era más grande que él? ¿O más pequeño? ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para encontrarlo? ¿Por qué no podía ir a buscarlo en ese momento?)_

Y ella respondía con la leyenda del hilo rojo que une a las personas destinadas a encontrarse, sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias. Y le explicaba que su padre estaba al final del hilo en su dedo, que lo había visto tan claro como el agua cuando lo conoció. Que estaba segura que a Steve le ocurriría lo mismo. Le decía que él sabría _exactamente_ quién era la persona con la que estaba destinada a pasar su vida justo cuando la conociera, así como le había pasado a ella cuando conoció a John.  
  
—Y no te olvides, Steve —concluía su madre cada vez, los ojos cargados de algo que parecía tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo—. Que el hilo puede estirarse y enredarse, pero _jamás_ podrá romperse.

 _(Muchos años después de esa conversación, él sabría_ exactamente _a lo que ella se refería. Sin importar lo mucho que se alejase, que se torciera o tensara, el hilo rojo todavía estaba allí, indestructible y entero)._  
  
No había sonado tan terrible en ese momento. Tan trágico. Tan definitivo. De hecho, mirando a sus padres en el ocaso, rodeados de agua y arena, había resultado como el final perfecto de un cuento de hadas.

Un merecido «felices para siempre.»

 

 

 

A veces le gustaría que fuese una línea recta entre dos puntos porque así podría seguirlo y ver hasta donde llegaba ( _no podía ser tan sencillo, ¿verdad? El hilo daba vueltas, enredándose sobre sí mismo y cambiando de dirección hasta perderse de vista_ ). Se le ocurrió, más de una vez, seguir el cordel rojizo para ver hasta donde lo llevaba pero, sin importar cuánto se alejó, el cordón siguió perdiéndose en el horizonte, hundiéndose en el océano que encerraba la isla y mucho más allá. Retirándose hacia un infinito que no podía alcanzar.

( _Fuera quien fuera la persona que estuviese al final de su hilo rojo_ , tuvo que reconocer,  _no vivía en Hawai'i_ ).

Para sus trece había decidido que sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía tratar de desenredarlo.

—La encontrarás cuando tengas que encontrarla —lo consolaba su mamá, acariciándole el pelo. Quizá no sería tan dolorosa, la espera.

_(Sí lo fue)._

 

 

—Me gustaría viajar por el mundo —le dijo a Mary en uno de los atardeceres que los hallaban sentados en la arena. El hilo rojo se hundía en el océano que les acariciaba los pies.

—¿Por qué?

La isla se sentía pequeña, a veces. Su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara cuando le hablaba del futuro, y él jamás le había prohibido aspirar a grandes sueños, a la gloria. ( _Excepto que sí lo hizo una vez. A los cinco años le dijo a Steve que él podía ser cualquier cosa… menos un policía_ ).

Steve siempre había admirado que su padre fuese un policía.

—Creo que hay algo allá afuera para mí.

Y no hablaba de una persona. No exactamente. Quizá... Un propósito.

_(Steve se negó a mirar su dedo meñique, igualmente, porque una cosa no negaba la otra)._

 

 

 

Kani Ionaloa fue su primer beso. A los catorce. No negó las mariposas en su estómago y era cierto que le sudaban las manos. Pero Steve no vio ningún cambio en el hilo cuando sus dedos se tocaron. ( _Y no importaba,_ se repitió _, sabía que ella no estaba al final)_. Perdió la virginidad a los dieciocho y para entonces poco importaba la memoria de lo que debería ser.

Steve no quería encontrar a alguien que pudiese atarlo.

Su mamá se había marchado, después de todo. Ni siquiera el hilo rojo pudo evitar que muriera. _(¿Y por qué querría encontrar a esa persona cuándo había visto lo que pasaba cuando uno de los dos ya no estaba?)._

 

 

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Freddie.

Steve no podía dejar de mirar el hilo, que parecía de un más brillante rojo y un más profundo color.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

 _Atlantic city_ había sonado como un buen sitio para hacer la despedida de soltero de Sam, según los conocedores, pero de repente parecía una mala, mala idea. Tuvo la tentación de jalar del cordón para ver sí podía romperlo ( _no se podía y él lo sabía_ ) pero, más que otra cosa, necesitaba irse del casino. No podía quedarse allí, sintiéndose atrapado.

—¿Por qué? —Freddie miró en la dirección que se perdían sus ojos, en el mar de gente que estaba a unos pasos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dile a Sam que lo veo mañana en la cena. Que le debo una. —No pudo mirar a su amigo ni enfrentar su preocupación, porque era un cobarde—. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien.

Steve se fue sin mirar atrás.

_(Luego se preguntaría por qué no aprovechó esa noche para darle cara a una identidad desconocida, por qué se alejó corriendo de Nueva Jersey como si no debiera volver nunca._

_Muchos años después le preguntaría a Danno si solía ir con frecuencia a Atlantic City en su juventud, y Danny le sonreiría con esa sonrisa triste que tenía cuando pensaba en su hermano «Sí, Matty y yo solíamos meternos en problemas por allí seguido»)._

 

 

 

Para cuando cumplió los treinta, ya había aprendido las verdades fundamentales de la vida.

No se puede tenerlo todo- las personas siempre se marchan.

El único día fácil fue ayer.

_(Nada era para siempre)._

Y había elegido el deber por encima de cualquier cosa, el propósito y el fin. Había aprendido a ignorar el cordón carmesí. Había aprendido que había cosas que no eran suyas para tener ni para conservar. Había cosas que nunca podría darse el lujo de desear.

_Nada era para siempre._

 

 

 

 

Cuando conoció a Catherine, no supo qué hacer. Ella era perfecta. Nunca hacía preguntas, nunca empujaba, nunca presionaba para que definiera su relación en algo específico, en algo que no era. Tenía el corazón roto cuando se enredaron en las sábanas, y él también. 

_(Su corazón se había roto demasiado pronto, demasiado joven)._

—Creo que estamos mejor como amigos. —Steve le había dicho a Joe.

—Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas. —Había sido la respuesta—. No sé qué estás esperando, pero no puedes dejar que pase así tu vida.

Es la solución ideal, se dijo.

Fue exactamente el tipo de relación que quería para su vida. _(Steve había tratado de convencerse de eso durante años)._ Fue fácil y cómoda. Sin presiones ni tormentos. Sin complicaciones.

Catherine era perfecta. Y, lo más importante, ella no estaba al final de su hilo rojo.

_Nada era para siempre._

 

 

 

Steve había sido la última persona que había visto a su madre antes de que muriera —podía recordarlo con claridad abrumadora— y ahora era también el último con el que su padre había hablado. Era la última persona que había visto a Freddie, su hermano en todo aspecto menos en la sangre, morir.

( _El hilo rojo era lo último que estaba en su mente cuando se subió al avión rumbo a Hawai'i y su sangre hervía en el fuego de la venganza._

_Debería haber imaginado que eso era estúpido, el no estar preparado. Siempre debes esperar lo inesperado)._

 

 

—¿Quién eres tú?

Steve miró el hilo rojo enredado en su dedo. Parecía encendido como nunca antes y daba la impresión que bien podría estar ardiendo en ese espacio confinado de recuerdos. _(De todos los posibles encuentros que había imaginado a lo largo de su vida para la persona que estaba al final de su camino, aquel nunca había figurado. Que el escenario haya sido el garaje en la casa de su infancia era más bien una pequeña ironía)._

—¿Quién eres _tú_?

—¡Soy el detective Danny Williams!

Y de todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, de todas las posibilidades perdidas y malgastadas, tenía que ser el _haole_ que investigaba la muerte de su padre, un hombre con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules y una _corbata_ , quien le devolvía la mirada al final del hilo anudado a su meñique.

 _(Solo a él le ocurriría eso, ¿no? Que su alma gemela, lo que sea que fuese, la persona destinada y toda la fanfarria, usase una_ corbata _en Hawai’i. Steve se reiría durante años de eso mismo)._

Las cosas fueron tan bien como podría suponerse.

 

 

 

_(Cama plegable, ningún anillo en el dedo. Se mudó, obviamente, para estar cerca de su hija. Y lo único que tenía en Hawai’i era su trabajo y su orgullo al hacerlo)._

—No tienes elección, Detective. La gobernadora me dio jurisdicción y estoy haciéndote mi compañero.

 

 

 

Danny Williams era todo lo que Steve no buscaría en un «para siempre». Era complicado, espinoso y difícil. Temperamental. Y efusivo. Y ruidoso. Jamás dejaba de empujar y preguntar y cuestionar.

_(Además era un padre devoto, un amigo incuestionable y leal hasta la exageración. Un hombre generoso y honesto, una brisa de aire fresco en una casa llena de recuerdos y fantasmas. De las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida._

_Tenía los ojos más azules que jamás había visto._

_Y_ _Steve no estaba buscando un «para siempre». En serio. Ni por un segundo)._

 

 

 

—¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? —le preguntó Steve a Danny, una noche de diciembre.

Navidad fue, durante mucho tiempo, solo otra fecha en el calendario.

En la familia McGarrett no siempre se le había dado un valor especial a los regalos y festejos pese a que, en las memorias que tenía, esos momentos con su familia entera, estaban llenos de calor y ternura. La nostalgia que llegaba las vísperas había sido el mayor recuerdo de la época durante gran parte de su vida. _(Su regreso a Hawai’i había cambiado eso. Había cambiado muchas cosas)._

—La- ¿ _qué_?

Su boca se crispó con una sonrisa en el tono beligerante. —La leyenda del hilo rojo.

—¿Es la de las Moiras griegas? —dijo Danny, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba la boca de su botella y parpadeaba buscando la cara de Steve—. ¿No era dorado el hilo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con _nada_?

Steve no recordaba cuál era leyenda de las Moiras griegas. Pero al mirar su mano para tomar un sorbo de cerveza, el hilo rojo que lo unía a Danny seguía allí, en ese rojo brillante y férvido que parecía estar incendiándose en la penumbra de la noche.

—Oh, no es nada —dijo Steve, sonriendo de la forma en la que sabía que irritaba a su compañero—. Nada en absoluto.

_(Danny le reconoció, bastante más tarde, que buscó el significado en internet tras esa conversación inconclusa, justo después de que Kono le contase que era una historia conocida en esa parte del pacífico y que durante mucho tiempo se preguntó por qué Steve había siquiera sacado el tema._

_La comunicación, con toda honestidad, nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes en su relación)._

 

 

 

Más de una vez, después de conocer a Danny, Steve deseó poder romper el hilo. Lo vio tensarse ocasionalmente, inclusive, y se preguntó si podría romperse si lo dejaba. Fue gracioso, además, lo rápido que aprendió a ignorar que Danny estaba al otro lado. _(Nunca lo hizo, no completamente, pero Steve sabía apilar las cosas en cajas y enviarlas al olvido)._

Él tenía a Catherine. La relación que siempre quiso.

Y Danny tenía a Rachel. Y cuando Rachel se fue, Steve lo empujó hacia Gabby y luego lo empujó a Melissa.

Y ellos se _tenían_ el uno al otro, por supuesto. Eran compañeros. Mejores amigos. _Ku i ka pili koko_. No necesitaba más.

 

 

 

—¿Hay muchas versiones de esa leyenda? —le dijo Danny, intempestivamente, un día cualquiera. En diciembre, curiosamente. _(Steve no creía en las coincidencias)._

Danny debió haber notado la confusión en su rostro porque puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando su irritación para sí mismo.

—La del hilo rojo —aclaró—. El hilo rojo del destino y esas cosas.

_—Oh._

_(Existían diferentes versiones. Steve había tratado de olvidarlas todas y él era bastante bueno en ignorar las cosas que debía ignorar. La compartimentación no servía solamente para el trabajo)._

—Me pregunté por qué querías hablarme de eso, ya sabes. Quiero decir, es una historia triste.

—No está tan mal —se atajó. Siempre tenía que anticiparse con Danny.

—¿No está tan mal? —preguntó, demasiado incrédulo para el gusto de Steve—. Supongo que no está _tan_ mal si prefieres lo de haber amado y perdido y lo de nunca haber amado. Pero, créeme, es una historia triste. Estuve casado, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Entonces crees que Rachel está al final de tu hilo rojo?

Y Steve no pudo alejar su mirada. _(Hacía tiempo que, sin importar hacia donde mirase, la única persona que veía era a Danny)._

Danny lo miró de forma extraña, como si _Steve_ no estuviese entendiendo el punto de lo que estaba diciendo. —No estoy hablando de Rachel, estoy hablando-estoy hablando de la _historia_ en sí. ¿Por qué querrías encontrar a la persona que « _perderás para siempre»?_

Steve pestañeó, porque esa no era la conversación que estaba esperando.

—¿Qué?

—¿La historia del hilo rojo, Steven? La que me comentaste. Ya sabes, la que dice que estás destinado a encontrar a dos grandes amores. Una es la persona con la que vivirás tu vida y todo eso. La felicidad que tienes destinada. Y la otra- la otra es la persona que perderás _para siempre_ , la que más amarás en toda tu vida. La que nunca será tuya, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes. ¿Por qué querrías encontrar a esa persona _y_ resignarte a perderla? Creo que prefiero la ignorancia.

La ignorancia nunca había sido una opción para Steve. Siempre había visto el hilo rojo en su dedo meñique. El cordel que lo ataba a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a la primera persona que había elegido en esa isla para que sea su familia.

—No era esa historia de la que te hablaba —le confesó, en voz baja.

—¿Hay una versión _más_ feliz? —Danny parecía aliviado.

_(Su madre había muerto —pero no había muerto— y su padre se había tornado un fantasma durante años y jamás había sabido la verdad. Ellos no habían tenido un final feliz ni un para siempre._

_Y sabía que no se puede tenerlo todo y que las personas siempre se marcharon._

_Que el único día fácil fue ayer._

_Que, realmente, nada era para siempre)._

Steve ya no creía en la versión feliz de la leyenda. 

 

 

 

Pero luego estaba Danny, que había llegado a su vida en el momento más oscuro, y se había convertido en su mejor amigo y en su compañero, en la persona sin la que Steve querría vivir y en la luz que lo guiaba hacia algo mejor, aún cuándo lo único que podía ver era odio. Danny, que había empujado y gritado para que escuchase lo que no quería oír, y le había presentado a su adorable niña y lo hizo parte de su familia cuando Steve estaba solo. Que lo siguió hasta el fin del mundo, _literalmente_ , y siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitó.

Y que le hizo pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, había algo más que deber en el final de la vida.

 _(Y cuando Steve lo besó, Danny_ _respiró contra sus labios después de unos momentos y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Su mirada era suave, tan profunda como el océano y tan clara como el cielo al amanecer)._

No, Steve ya no creía en la historia del hilo rojo. Pero creía en Danny. Y en ellos, juntos.

Y eso era suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi intención era que, a medida que pasase el tiempo, Steve fuese concentrándose menos en el hilo rojo y más en la persona que había encontrado al final... pero no estoy segura si lo logré o no. 
> 
> La versión de la historia del hilo rojo a la que se refiere Danny es la del escritor Paulo Coelho.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ku i ka pili koko** : _hermanos de sangre._
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
